Rossiskaya Imperiya
About The Imperial Union of Russia (IUR) is a community based on around The Imperial Russian Army during the First World War and will be using Anime avatars within uniforms, while still representing the Imperial Russian Army. The group was created right after the fall of Imperial Red Union Which was a failed attempt for a Russian group, a day after the IRU fell the IUR emerged. From the White union came Imperial Rossiy, which was formed 1 / 23 / 2019 but officially created on 1 / 24 / 2019. The leader Nieko had dissapeared on the 10th of February and his current whereabouts are unknown. Leadership had been shifted over to a close friend Nyaneko. DO NOTE THAT MAJORITY OF THIS POST IS ROLE PLAY RELATED. History The Imperial Union of Russia (Russian:Императорский Союз России ), Main military force is the White Army (Бѣлая Армія/Белая Армия, Belaya Armiya) is a confederation of anti-communist forces that fought the Red Union Imperial Red Union, also known as the Reds, during the Russian Civil War (1917–1923) The Imperial Union of Russia '''was formed after the separation of the Imperial Russia, One that separated was the Red Union Imperial Red Union,another was the White Union. During the Russian Civil War, the '''Imperial White Movement '''was a political movement representing an array of political choices within Russia united in their opposition to the Communist Bolsheviks. Ideology The White Union emerged as opponents of the Red Army. The White Army has stated aim to keep law and order within Russia as the Tsar's army before the civil war and the salvation of Russia. We worked to remove Soviet organizations and functionaries in White-controlled territory. The White Union is nationalistic and had rejected ethnic particularism and separatism. The White Union believed in a united Russia and opposed those who wanted to create nation-states. The White Union leader was a conservative, accepting autocracy while remaining suspicious of "politics". Aside from being anti-Bolshevik and anti-Communist, the White Union is set upon imperialist Ideals.The only prominent leader in the war campaigns during (1918–1923) was Colonel Kulchak Nieko, formerly of the previous Russian Imperial Army. The White Union had no plan as for foreign policy. Whites differed on policies towards German Empires in its extended occupation of western Russia in the closing days of the World War, debating to ally with it. The Whites wanted to keep from alienating potential supporters and allies and thus saw an exclusively Imperialist position as a detriment to their cause and recruitment. Branches Army (White Army | Белая армия) The Army branch circumscribes positions that form the arrowhead of our current military. After the civil war the army has been a active fighting force against land opponents. The army uses the Gymnastyorka Uniform which is colored differently and varies depending on what regiment a soldier was in, the main coloration was Tan. Navy (White Fleet | Белый флот) The Navy branch assists our military with landing vessels as well as protection in waters which our military occupies. During the Russian Civil war the naval power of our navy faultered due to the pass Russo-Japanese war, in which we had lost half of our naval forces. The navy is mainly has a wide variety of clothing sets that have colors other than traditional for the Imperial Russian fleet, in particular, Navy blue and White. Aviation Corps (Авиационный корпус) The Aviation combat branch encompasses a accomplishment of a assigned mission to conduct prompt and sustained combat operations. The aviation corps was formed from the tattered old Imperial Russian Airforce, which was considered minor at the time. The Aviattion corps encorparate the same Gymnastyorka uniform like the army but is colored blue and has differences within the uniform. Tank Corps (Танковый корпус) The Armor corps encompasses positions concerned with the use of the Armor/Cavalry maneuver forces and combined arms organizations during combat operations. While the Civil war was happening the most prominent technology that had aidded in winning the war were tanks. Tanks pushed the front line ripping Red union tanks to shreds. Notable Members ♛ Founders♛ * Nieko - Former Imperial Russia Leader, Head of High Council * Admiral Dong Jin - Head of Security and Naval Forces * ☢Chen - Head of Tank Engineering and Research * Bandit - Member of Security Former Members * ★Horsiris - Leader of Imperial Russia * Sevk1ns - Navy Starshina * ☭ Zed ☭ - Spy of the the BCWE, Leader Scharz * FrankTheTank - Thought Spy of the BCWE * Snow * Snow Rivers - BCWE Research and Development * MeowTheCat - BCWE Member Flag Our flag has many different symbols on it most notable symbol of our flag is the Eagle. '''The Black: Black represents determination, ethnic heritage, and/or defeating one's enemies. The Red: Stands for power, revolution, vibrancy and war (symbolic of bloodshed). Other meanings include courage and domination, while it may also be seen as an sign of danger. The White: White often represents peace, purity, mountain snow, and/or innocence. A simple white flag represents surrender. '''The Eagle: '''the double headed eagle is a heraldry associated with the concept of Empire. Trivia * All models were created and had been imported by Nieko * Is very strict on military role play, although when out of events/ group meetings we like to joke around * Small private minor group as of now * Though we are Russian based, we have many around the world that share the same view of keeping VRC a safe place. Mian flag (1).png Mian flag (2).png Category:Groups